Eunhyuk's Love Line
by futureMrs.Mariano
Summary: General fluff, with eventual conflict, I wrote when I got tired of all Sujus fanfiction being between the guys. Hope you guys like it. Eunhyuk and OC. AU adn OC is completly fictional non related to Super Junior.


AN: Hey guys I know this isn't factual, it was just something going around my head. I also know I got some of the ages a little off, I just wrote what was in my head. Didn't fact Check

Disclaimer: Do not own

"Yes, some of us have girlfriends," the newly bleached blond boy admitted, "about half."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the reporter responded. A smile broke across Lee Hyuk Jae's face and the sea of reporters held their cameras, sensing a story.

"Do you think I would tell you?" Hyuk Jae, better known as Eunhyuk smiled. The other members were often impressed by his ability to be cheeky, even rude to people, but with his smile and sunny disposition everyone seemed to forgive it. "None of us will tell you guys, it's what's best for the band, and best for the girls." The reporters began questioning other members, realizing Eunhyuk was not where the story lay.

"Hyuk!" One of the boys called after the press conference, "You really scared us for a minute." The older boy, lean with feminine features, slung an arm around his band mate's shoulder.

"Really Hyung?" Hyuk Jae's eyes grew wide, "Did you think I'd give them names and ages of all the girls?" He chuckled at this, "you forget MY girlfriend is only eighteen, I'd be crucified!"

"Ah that's true," Heechul spoke to himself, "speaking of my sister. When is she coming back?" Hyuk Jae's smile returned full force, his eyes showing excitement.

"Tomorrow morning while we're in rehearsal. She graduated today and she's spending the whole summer here. I should probably call her soon." Hyuk Jae murmured to himself.

"Hyung," Eunhyuk started slowly, eyes on the ground, "there's something I wanted to ask you… regarding Michelle." There Eunhyuk broke off, unable to continue.

"What did you want to say?" Heechul's interest was piqued; a few of the other band members had heard that bit of conversation and were slowly making their way over.

"It's embarrassing," Hyuk Jae said quietly, eyes on his shoes.

"What did you want to say?" Heechul said just as quiet, his tone threatening. Heechul may not be the leader, but out off all of the boys he demanded the most respect. Eunhyuk slowly led Heechul over to a chair. Once Heechul sat, eyes wide, Eunhyuk sunk to the ground, first kneeling, then touching his finger tips to the ground in a formal bow, before standing and kneeling before his band mate again.

"You're Michelle's official guardian. I was hoping to ask you for your permission to one day marry her." Hyuk Jae looked down while his band mates stood in shock. Shin Dong had gotten married, but it was an unspoken agreement that he needed to get married while he was still famous and could get married without trouble.

"You know we're just kidding when we call you ugly," Ryeowook spoke up finally, "We're just teasing. Your smile isn't that bad."

"I know," Hyuk Jae responded, "What does that have to do with anything Hyung?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ryeowook mumbled back.

"You love her?" Donghae asked, genuine concern in his voice, "If you love her, fine. Congratulations even. If you're marrying her because you just turned twenty five and you want to make your parents happy, you need to stop playing with this girls feelings."

"I do love her," Hyuk Jae smiled, his voice ringing out with confidence, "and I'm not saying we're getting married tomorrow. I probably won't even ask her this summer. At the very least we can't get married before Heechul Hyung gets back from the army. We have to talk about if she wants to finish school. It would be hard for her to work in Korea and I will not be married but living is different countries, so she might want to work for some time first. So the minimum time before we get married is two years, the max is close to ten. She still has to say yes too." Hyuk Jae's smile was replaced with a worried expression and Donghae came forward to hug his friend.

"I just wanted to be sure," Donghae told him, "Don't panic. If you love her this much why wouldn't she love you?"

"Are you jealous Hae?" Hyuk Jae laughed, "Don't worry I'll still make time for you."

"You'd better, or I'll tell Michelle all your dirty secrets." Eunhyuk stuck his tongue out and ran off to call his girlfriend and congratulate her on graduating.

"Whoa, marriage, I can't imagine," the youngest member, Kyuhyun spoke up.

"You're young still," Heechul told him, "one day you'll understand that you want to settle down, make your parents happy, and have a family of your own. That's why Donghae asked that question. He was afraid Hyuk was trying to get married just to get married. He'll have a hard time getting the Korean people to accept his marriage though," Heechul's face showed worry for his friend.

"Why?" Yesung yet another member asked.

"She's American by birth. Every girl in Korea will be upset he didn't pick her. They'll use the excuse to gang up on her. We need to look out for her while she is here ok?"

"Of course Hyung," Donghae smiled, "you know we all like her a lot."

"This is different," Heechul reminded him, "you have to stop treating her as my sister and a friend, and start treating her like our brother's wife." Realization sunk in now to the nine members, their band mate and brother was in love, and he was going to try and add a girl into their family in a whole new sense.

That night the group returned to the dorm and looked around.

"We need to clean," Siwon sighed, "Michelle can't stay here like this." The other members nodded and set to work.

"Hey Hyuk?" Sungmin called out, "Do you have a place for Michelle to sleep? You and I share a room now and I'm afraid it's kind of inappropriate for me to share a room with your girlfriend."

"I set up the guest room for her and I have a mat beside the bed for a little bit, she gets nightmares in new places." Eunhyuk replied, "But I would have trusted you Sungmin, I just think three people in that room is a little cramped."

After the group had cleaned up and were heading to bed leader Leeteuk called Hyuk Jae over.

"Here," Leeteuk handed Hyuk Jae a small glass of Soju. At Eunhyuk's questioning look he explained, "I know you. You won't be able to sleep tonight, and we have rehearsal together. The lead dancer needs to sleep. Drink this slowly. It will help you sleep."

Hyuk Jae smiled at the leader, touched, "Thank you Hyung." Slowly Eunhyuk drank the alcohol, and he could already feel his eyes closing, "I will sleep first then. Goodnight." Hyuk Jae inclined his head and headed off toward his bed.

The next morning a young girl got off a plane in Seoul International Airport and looked around scared. Quickly she followed everyone off the plane to baggage claim. The girl was small and looked much younger then seventeen. Her hair was brown and curly, but her pale skin and large blue eyes were what drew the stares of the people around her. Nervously Michelle collected her baggage and turned to look at the group of men wearing suits and carrying signs bearing names. Michelle scanned the signs for her name as Hyuk Jae had taught her to write it when she did her homestay last summer. When she found the sign she made her way over to the driver and did her best to introduce herself in her limited Korean. Thankfully the driver understood, smiling he took the two suitcases Michelle carried and led her towards a small black sedan. When Michelle was into the car and had put her seatbelt on the man looked at her and said.

"You go to Super Junior dorm? Or you want go to see practice?"

"Can I go see them now?" Michelle asked, hope in her voice.

"Yes we go to Super Junior now," The man smiled and pulled out of the parking garage. Michelle smiled as she saw the somewhat familiar sights of Seoul wiz past her eyes. The car stopped in front of a building that Michelle could see was labeled SM Entertainment. Michelle's heart began to pound as she slowly headed towards the building. When she reached the front desk the secretary smiled and handed her a map, a dance hall highlighted.

"Go here?" Michelle asked, hoping she had understood the pantomime. The woman smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, go. Super Junior here." Michelle bowed in thanks and headed towards the ninth floor. When Michelle got off the elevator the floor felt eerily silent. After examining the map Michelle took a right and headed towards the end of the hall, when she reached it she saw a room on her left. Slowly Michelle grabbed the handle and opened the door. The sight in front of her was so beautiful she almost cried. Those 10 she had missed so much were standing in front of her. They were less clean then she had hoped but they were still there. Michelle stood in the back and tried not to distract them as they ran through and practiced new choreography. Finally Heechul turned around and saw the girl waiting for them.

"Teacher?" Heechul called, "I'm confused what we're supposed to do during Hyuk Jae's dance solo. Can we run that part just so I am sure?"

"Of course Heechul. Let's start right before then ok. Everyone ready? Go."

Damn Heechul. Michelle thought. I should have never told him that watching Hyuk Jae dance is what made me fall in love with him. Then even Michelle's thoughts fell silent as she watched her boyfriend dance faster and faster, his steps growing more complicated. After his dance solo the choreographer caught Michelle's eye.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but you can't be in here." The man began to walk towards her. Michelle waited as Hyuk Jae slowly turned his head.

"My love!" Eunhyuk shouted before running towards her. Michelle closed her eyes, anticipating his embrace, but right before his arms went around her he stopped.

"I'm pretty sure I smell bad," Eunhyuk admitted taking a look at his sweat soaked body.

"I don't care," Michelle admitted throwing herself into his arms. The choreographer saw that the couple would be near inseparable for the rest of the day and quietly dismissed the remaining members to cool down and leave when they were ready. "I missed you so much Hyuk Jae," Michelle murmured into her boyfriend's chest. Slowly the long flight and the past few months of working a long distance relationship caught up to Michelle. Sobs began to wreck the girl's body and slowly Eunhyuk scooped her up and carried her into the hallway. The man sat cradling the girl in his arms, rubbing her back, and making soothing sounds in her ear, desperate to stop the flow of tears. When the girl finally stopped crying she looked up and her boyfriend slowly wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Michelle looked into Eunhyuk's eyes and was slightly frightened of the degree of love she found there.

"I missed you to baby," Eunhyuk smiled slightly before gently leaning down and kissing the girl in his arms, "I love you so much," he whispered before catching her lips once more. After a few moments Michelle pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

"No offense, but you really do smell bad," she giggled.

"Oh really?" Eunhyuk laughed back. When Michelle nodded her head he grabbed her and held her as close to his body as he could as she struggled to get away. Finally Eunhyuk let go and stood, helping Michelle up. "You missed the boys too didn't you?" Eunhyuk asked, "come on let's see them."

The couple walked into the room and saw the boys stretching. Quickly Michelle ran to Heechul and placed her small hands over his eyes.

"Oh," Heechul laughed, "Who is that? Could that be my dongseng?" Michelle let go of his eyes and Heechul turned to look at her.

"Hello Oppa," Michelle smiled and bowed slightly. Heechul grabbed Michelle around the waist and spun her in a wide circle before hugging her closely.

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk cried pulling Michelle out of his embrace and back into his arms. "You never call me Oppa," Eunhyuk pouted.

"I'm sorry Oppa, I'll make it up to you," Michelle told him quietly before reaching up to quickly kiss him. The rest of the band shouted out and Michelle quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Where's my kiss!" Sungmin spoke up, pouting as well.

"Hey! What did we talk about?" Siwon spoke up leading the younger boy away, "You must be tired Michelle," Siwon smiled kindly, "We should take you back to the dorm."

"I am a little," Michelle admitted, "I couldn't sleep on the flight."

"That's almost a twenty four hour flight!" Eunhyuk said aghast. After a moment of thought he turned around and crouched down, "hurry and get on." Eunhyuk told her. Smiling and blushing Michelle placed her arms around Eunhyuk's neck. Eunhyuk stood, his smile spread across his face. Contentedly Michelle laid her head against Eunhyuk's shoulder. Right before she drifted to sleep she whispered in Eunhyuk's ear.

"Oppa, I love you." Eunhyuk's smile looked like he was going to split his face. Gently he helped Michelle into the car and let her sleep on him again.

"She must really be tired," Sungmin said sympathetically, looking at the sleeping girl.

"I'm sure it's been a long day for her," Heechul told Sungmin, "She spent twenty four hours on a plane then came straight to play with you hooligans!"

"She came to play with me!" Eunhyuk protested, "You hooligans just happen to live here."

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Leeteuk told him pretending to be angry, "If not for you would have never met her."

"True," Eunhyuk thought for a minute then smiled, "Thank you Hyung."

Leeteuk laughed affectionately tossing Eunhyuk's hair, "You're just a kid," Leeteuk scoffed, "how can you be thinking of marriage?" The question wasn't really directed at Eunhyuk, but he answered it anyway.

First Eunhyuk checked to make sure Michelle was still sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Next he took a deep breath and did his best to look sincere.

"I love her," Eunhyuk told them, "I truly love her with all of my heart. I never thought I could feel a love this strong but I was wrong. It's amazing. I want to be with her, I want to sleep with her, but truly sleep. I just want to wake up with her in my arms. I want her to have my children. Not now, but I want it, and I know I'm never going to change my mind. I know I scared you all earlier, but like I said it's going to be at least two years before we get married, if she even wants to marry me. We haven't talked about this yet. It was a big step for me to realize it myself, I felt like I had to ask permission."

"Calm down calm down," Heechul smiled, "its okay. We just want you to be happy Hyuk Jae."

"I am," Hyuk Jae insisted, "I really am."

"I think we all see that now," Sungmin admitted as they pulled into the apartment complex that contained the Super Junior dorm.

Gently Hyuk Jae nudged Michelle awake.

"We're here," He told her softly.

"Don't care," was her tired reply.

Eunhyuk laughed quietly at the girl, "You have to get up now," He told her, trying to keep his voice firm.

"Don't want to. Just leave. I'll come up later," Michelle answered.

Eunhyuk laughed again and started to lift the girl like a small child, after a moment though he flung her over his shoulder so she hung upside down, her face looking at his back. Michelle laughed trying to squirm out of his grasp. Together Michelle's boyfriend and brother helped the girl into her guest room. Heechul gently kissed the girls forehead and followed Eunhyuk out of the room. As they headed back towards the living room Heechul stopped Eunhyuk.

"You know… she's my only family," Heechul told Eunhyuk, "I always feel so lucky that my parents adopted her, if they didn't I would have been alone after the accident."

"I know," Eunhyuk looked down.

"If you make her cry, I'll make you cry tears of blood," Heechul warned the boy. Eunhyuk wanted to laugh, knowing Heechul was a bad fighter, but instead he nodded his understanding and headed back to the living room with the other boys.

"Do we have a schedule tonight?" Eunhyuk asked seeing the evening time blocked out on the group calendar, but with no official schedule written down.

"We wanted to welcome Michelle back to Korea tonight," Han Kyung spoke slowly, "we decided to go to a club, as long as its ok with you?"

Eunhyuk looked around before making eye contact with Heechul, "It isn't technically my call. Hyung?"

"I'm fine with it," Heechul smiled, "She's a big girl. And she has eight years of taekwondo to protect herself from you."

Eunhyuk grimaced at his band mate, "Thanks for your vote of confidence; you know we could be brothers someday." Heechul shuddered in mock fear.

"I thought my sister had better taste," Heechul sighed, "When she told me she fell in love with your dancing, she didn't' tell me she loved YOU because of your dancing."

"She said that?" Eunhyuk asked wide eyed.

"She's never told you that?" Heechul asked, "She tells me all the time."

"I don't care anymore," Eunhyuk spoke up energetically, "we're going clubbing tonight!"

"You want to die?" Heechul asked as Eunhyuk ran back to the guest room to let Michelle know, "You keep your hands off her tonight!" Heechul called after him, "Hey! I'll be watching you!" In response the other members of Super Junior heard the door slam behind Eunhyuk. A few moments later a squeal of excitement broke out and Eunhyuk was shoved out of the guest room.

"She's excited to go," Eunhyuk dead panned and headed towards the group bathroom to shower and get ready for the night out.

Everyone began to gather in the living room, making sure to wear large sunglasses to hide their features until they got into the club. Sung Min left his room disgruntled.

"Hyuk Jae is being a girl," he complained, "he keeps changing his clothes every five seconds."

"I'm ready I'm ready!" Eunhyuk came out of the room wearing black skinny jeans along with a black dress shirt and vest, finally adding a red tie and shoes.

"Hey! Lee Hyuk Jae," Ryeowook laughed, "You're really white as snow wearing that outfit!"

"Really?" Hyuk Jae smiled, "Thanks." Ryeowook shook his head. A moment later Michelle emerged from the guest room….

A.N. That's all I've got for now. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
